The present invention relates to medical aid and sexual health enhancement devices and, more particularly, to a personal penis casting method and kit.
Erectile dysfunction (ED) or impotence is sexual dysfunction characterized by the inability to develop or maintain an erection of the penis during sexual activity. A penile erection is the hydraulic effect of blood entering and being retained in sponge-like bodies within the penis. The process is often initiated as a result of sexual arousal, when signals are transmitted from the brain to nerves in the penis. The most important organic causes are cardiovascular disease and diabetes, neurological problems, hormonal insufficiencies and drug side effects.
Further, certain couples may spend extended times apart from one another due to active duty, work obligations, as well as long distance relationships. A sex toy is an object or device that is primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure, such as a dildo or vibrator. Many popular sex toys are designed to resemble human genitals and may be vibrating or non-vibrating. However, sex toys are impersonal and provide little remembrance of a distant significant other.
As can be seen, there is a need for a medical aid and sexual health enhancement device in the form of a penis casting method for use by a significant other.